Accursed Bloodline
Misfortune, pestilence, and nightmares follow your family like vermin drawn to carrion. Somewhere in your family history, a hag's foul influence entered your bloodline. You may actually be related to the hag, or you may still be suffering the effects of a curse that a hag laid upon your kin in generations past. Now the hag's powers are part of your heritage. Class Skill: Perception. Bonus Spells: ray of enfeeblement (3rd), touch of idiocy (5th), ray of exhaustion (7th), bestow curse (9th), feeblemind (11th), eyebite (13th), insanity (15th),dimensional lock (17th), energy drain (19th). Bonus Feats: Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Deceitful, Defensive Combat Training, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Mounted Combat. Bloodline Arcana: You count as a hag for the purpose of joining a hag's coven. The coven must contain at least one hag. In addition, whenever you are within 30 feet of another sorcerer with this bloodline or a witch with the coven hex, you can use the aid another action to grant a +1 bonus to the other spellcaster's caster level for 1 round. Bloodline Powers: The source of your power isn't pretty, but it does allow you to emulate the preternatural ugliness and toughness of a hag—though doing so won't help you make friends. Horrific Visage (Su): At 1st level, you can draw upon your hag ancestor to cause one target to perceive you as having a horrifying appearance. As a standard action, you can force one target within 30 feet to make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier) or be shaken for 1 round for every 2 sorcerer levels you possess (minimum 1 round). This is a mind-affecting, fear-based ability. This fear does not stack with other fear effects. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Wretched Endurance (Ex): At 3rd level, you gain a +2 bonus on all saving throws against charm, cold, fear, fire, and sleep effects. And 9th level, these bonuses increase to +4. Dread Gaze (Su): At 9th level, you gain a form of the green hag's evil eye power. As a standard action, you may fix your gaze on any one creature within 60 feet. The target must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your sorcerer level + your Charisma modifier) or be staggered for 1 round for every 2 sorcerer levels you possess. You may use this ability once per day at 9th level. At 17th level, you can use this ability twice per day. At 20th level, you may use this ability three times per day. Dream Walking (Sp): At 15th level, you can enter the ethereal plane. This functions like ethereal jaunt, but with a duration of 1 minute for every 2 sorcerer levels you possess. Once during this trip, you may cast nightmare as a spell-like ability on a creature you see on the Material Plane. (This is an exception to the normal rule that ethereal creatures cannot affect targets on the Material Plane). Fearsome Survival (Su): At 20th level, your hag-blood gives you considerable resilience. You gain DR 10/cold iron, and gain SR equal to 6 + your sorcerer level. Category:Player Characters Category:Classes Category:Sorcerer Bloodlines Category:Magic